The present invention relates generally to in-mold-coated products such as automotive interior articles including a decorative or protective coating atop an underlying foam, film or other plastic material. In one particular embodiment, the invention relates to an automotive interior article prepared by in-mold coating, including a polyurethane substrate covered with an in-mold coating containing a water-dispersible, self-crosslinked acrylic polymer composition.
As further background, automotive interior articles such as instrument panels, door panels, armrests, headrests, floor consoles, knee bolsters, steering wheels, and glove compartment doors are often constructed by applying a soft decorative covering over a rigid substrate mountable in an automobile vehicular body, with a cellular polyurethane padding interposed between the decorative covering and rigid substrate. A variety of in-mold coating compositions and systems have been proposed for use in preparing such automotive components. However, the coating systems proposed and used to date present a number of limitations. For example, many such systems require the use of solventborne compositions, which present environmental concerns relative to emissions. In addition, there is a trend to use polyurethane-based in-mold coatings to cover polyurethane substrates because it is widely believed that such a system is necessary for good adhesion of the decorative coating to the substrate.
In view of the background in this area, needs remain for improved in-mold coating compositions, in-mold coating methods, and in-mold-coated automotive articles. The present invention addresses these needs.